The Decision
by Metamorcy
Summary: Freyjadour has to decide whether to abandon the Sindar castle to the enemy army and reclaim it back later or fight to the bitter death. The choice is his but he is at a lost at what to do, afraid that either does doom him forever.


**The Decision**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Suikoden

**Major Spoilers Alert**

I just wanted to make the prince's decision in the (something chapter, can't remember which one, sorry) game a little more convincing…yeah…well...okay just lost my train of thought. Well, read on.

* * *

He wasn't sure when it had started but he could see things others couldn't. Sometimes it happened while he was awake, other times when he was dreaming. It was always there and it would _always_ appear before him. The rune showed him many things, it wasn't specific in what but many times it had come as a warning for the future and what's to come. It showed him events of the past, of the present and of course, the future, telling him what would happen if he choice this or that path. Sometimes he would follow it; other times he would ignore it, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to do a thing. There were also instances he didn't have a choice _but_ to follow. Occasionally, it showed things while he was walking, things out of different points of view, of the dead and of the living. 

Many times as he strolled around and down the hallways of Sindar Castle, blood would appear on the walls and the people that were in his vision would be dead and bloody. Many of them would be limping painfully, groaning and moaning in the ache of their wounds. He kept his calm composure on, squeezed his right hand that bore the Dawn Rune and continued on without any hesitation. People would take notice that he looked ill from something but he avoided answering, afraid of breathing in the rotting skin and flesh. Every once in a while, he would lock himself in his room, a sheet over his face and nose so he wouldn't have to see those horrible images for the time being. This sometimes made people worry about him even more but he denied all of it. He was fine, he always told himself that so he could keep his composure and face on. If even for a moment he was to think otherwise, he felt as if he would lose his mind in madness. Sometimes he could hear the whispers, the voices crying out to him; a few times it was the Dawn Rune, other times it was the Sun Rune, calling out to its children. He could hear it at night as if he was talking someone or back. It whispered many things into his ears, some he didn't want to hear at all.

Now the choice of either abandoning or defending the castle was at hand. The enemy army was coming closer, in hopes of surrounding the castle and fighting to the death in one swift battle. Many people were getting ready for either one that could happen, packing up and preparing. Luckily, he had gotten some extra time to think about it, wondering about the two decisions. And here he was, sitting on a chair, staring out into the distance all alone, once more holed up in his room. A weak breeze came through the open windows, the curtains fluttering from it, the wind tickling his cheeks. It ran through his hair and clothes, calming his skin and mind. He was still dreading which would be the best choice to make; he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know which one would be right and which one would condemn him. Freyjadour felt a tingle on his mind; he glanced down to his dawn rune, staring at it. His right hand was lifted on to his lap; the left one fingering the outline of it. The dawn rune, as if feeling Freyjadour's thoughts and confusion, began to glow, planning on helping the bearer by showing him another vision.

* * *

Freyjadour stared at the field with his keen blue pools. He could make out the image of death before him. There was Roy dressed like himself, fighting for his life on the bridge. He was attacking Childerich, alone, blade against blade with both sides of the army watching. When the battle had stopped, Roy winning it, arrows came flying down from the enemy lines. Roy tried in hope to deflect them away, circling his Tri-nunchaku. They came faster and harder in numerous amounts, making it harder. Freyjadour wanted to run forward, to save the boy but something was holding him back, not allowing him to help. Glancing behind, he could see Faylon holding his arm and slap him across the face when he wouldn't stop. Faylon, though reluctant, was shaking his head slowly in defeat; there was nothing that could be done. Roy was doing a good job until one managed to hit him in the chest and then the rest followed. Faylen screamed at the image, pulling out her huge boomerang and threw it at the enemy but nothing good came out of it. Freyjadour watched, that was the only thing he could do, as the man stumbled to the ground, eyes casted up at the sunlight. Freyjadour slumped his shoulders and heard a cry from around the castle, it sounded like a Dragon Horse. But that didn't matter at the moment. He could only watch as Roy's body fell down from the bridge and into the water below. The body disappeared into the darkness and underneath the blue abyss.

* * *

Freyjadour sighed; he had an answer now whether or not he liked it. He stretched his limbs and headed out the door with a resigned expression and feeling inside his chest. The bearer didn't want to see that vision come true, he didn't want it at all. As he closed the door behind him, he spotted Roy outside flirting on Lyon who didn't seem to notice the affection. An image flashed through his head and it seemed like visage before, warped, the arrows were stuck right in Roy's chest. Blood was dripping from the lips, eyes dead and cold. Freyjadour's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that to show up. Shaking his head to get rid of it, he took a deep breath. He didn't want to care about it right now, he just wanted to tell his answer and head back to bed. Passing by them, he almost made it out before the two caught sight of him. 

Roy sneered at him then taunted. "Hey, prince, what's the big deal? Can't talk to me? Or am I too low for your status?"

Freyjadour twisted around, eyeing the bandit with no expression. He was paler than ever before, his skin almost white like his silver hair. "You should be glad that I'm helping you live." He whispered under his breath and closed his eyes with a sad smile.

Roy blinked, he hadn't been suspecting that, plus the prince had spoken so low that he had hardly heard it. "What are you talking about?"

The Dawn bearer started walking away, going back to his destination that had been planned. "Nothing, its nothing. Sorry for bothering you." Freyjadour went up the stairs, heading to the main meeting room to quickly give his final answer. He hoped deep inside his heart that this was for the better, that this was the best way to go and stepped inside where Lucretia was standing, quietly observing the prince. He came up to her, heading to the middle with new found determination in his eyes. He didn't want Roy to die for him; he didn't want that to happen. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen. The prince gazed at Lucretia and spoke with a dark voice. "We shall abandon the castle."

* * *

This must be the shortest one I have ever made, wow. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
